Reader x Idol - Ranmaru Kurosaki (Joker Trap)
by Saki Hootonashi
Summary: It was a blink of an eye before all of this had happened, horrified as you watched your father collapse before your eyes. How you witnessed his struggling life force right after the trigger had sounded three times, watching them penetrate his heart… One by one.


"Oi, you better hold on tight!"

You held onto him as told, your heart racing as he ran down the halls, carrying you in his arms. Bullets flew everywhere as they darted across. You were shivering in fright, confused of the sudden change of events…

It all happened too fast.

It was a blink of an eye before all of this had happened, horrified as you watched your father collapse before your eyes. How you witnessed his struggling life force right after the trigger had sounded three times, watching them penetrate his heart… One by one.

Soon, the surroundings were cornered by men in suits, a gun or two in hand. Considered a blessing, you were shielded by one.

"Tch, why won't they stop?! They just keep coming!" You heard him curse out loud, his fist clenched. He had a rather deep voice, radiating an 'aura' in which you felt that you could trust. You felt safe somehow.

He swiftly dodged the darting bullets, footing unstable. You wondered why? He placed you down, clearing his throat as he loaded his bullets with a click "You better stay behind me… Got that?!" You nodded, hearing the sounds of rushing steps towards you.

He smirked, relieved of your less frightened state "Yeah… That's the spirit! Keep that up!"

…

"But if you're worried…"

"I'll protect you, trust me."

You swore you felt a certain gentleness to his tone, reassuring and a sense of comfort.

A voice yelled off a distance, the steps closer and closer. Your senses fully alert as your 'protector' went into a readied stance.

They're coming.

The first bullet sounded, a signaling start for another round of firearms. You covered your ears, crouching down as the bullets flew past. You looked up to the man you laid your trust to…He was smirking?

You were soon mesmerized by his swift motion, every bullet he fired landing on a target. He never seemed to break a sweat, his eyes fully focused on the enemies that stood his way. In fact, he was enjoying it!

The firing sounds were never ending, bullet caskets everywhere and of course… Blood. It was a terrifying scene, your heart praying deep down that he would survive this endless round.

The firing suddenly stopped, an empty click?

He cursed loudly, throwing the empty guns to the side. Many had been wiped out, but there were still remnants. Their faces now decorated with a sick grin, loading their bullets. The next thing you knew, a second before the firearms had started to sound again…

"Get in, follow me!" You were pulled into the beautifully oriented door next to you, decorated with delicate carvings of flowers, lined with gold. You were soon pulled under a rather long table, covered with velvet red table cloth… A dining table perhaps?

Though only a quick glance of the room's surroundings, you had a clear image or rather a map in your mind. It was no doubt a dining room, being familiar with the culinary utensils and the high classed layout. It didn't took a while for the rushing footsteps to be heard, the door swung open.

You could hear them discussing of your whereabouts, the glimpse of their feet passing around the lengthy table. The man who had pulled you in hand gestured you, whispering into your ear "Keep quiet, don't make a sound…All right?" His tone was strict despite quiet, giving off a sigh as you blinked at his mismatched eyes…

You never noticed how beautiful his eyes were, one of glistering silver and the other of purple with a clover shaped iris in the center. He jolted back slightly, shocked off the closeness he was to you… Could he be blushing? "Anyway… You want to get going now or what?!" He controlled his volume, though a hint of annoyance could be felt.

The both of you crawled silently to the other end, the suited men leaving the room as to no avail in finding their wanted victim. Your hands that touched the carpeted floor sunk into the roughly textured softness, surprised of how well-maintained it was.

Till your hand unknowingly touched a strangely shaped item, immediately halting your steps as the man behind you stopped in question. You looked at the odd item, revealing an unlocked lock… and not to mention, but a rather loose floor!

You gave it a few tilts from the side, feeling the hollowness of the seemingly well-carpeted floor. He held your hand, taking it away as he examined the odd spot of the entire floor "Let me handle it!" You felt the warmth of his hand as he suggested, watching him pry open the loose floor.

A small flight of stairs were revealed, both chose to venture down.

It was dark, difficult for sight as it was pitch black. Your steps were shaky, fearful of falling. Carefully walking down, your hand grasping the handrail tightly. Whereas the other seemed to be walking down with ease, his steps resounding rhythmically. You took in a deep breath, letting go your worry. As you took your first step of absolute no worries, not taking note of where you were walking…

Your foot slid down a cracked step, yelping slightly as you lost your complete balance… Falling towards the overshadowed steps. You felt your heart race once more, hands scrambling to grab onto something.

The feeling of an embrace intervened, finding your face buried in one's chest. Your waist was being held by a soothing warmth, his hands wrapped tightly around you to support. He gave a sigh as you felt your cheeks heat up, soon finding yourself once again in his arms as he lifted you up with ease.

"You're as careless as ever, how the hell are you going to survive till the end… Ha?" You felt embarrassed, staring at your fingers "Either way, I promised you I'd protect you… Can't take that back, can I? Cheh"

A small light could be seen, highlighting out the shape of a doorframe. You pointed to the bottom of the stairs, feeling relieved. He ran down the stairs, the door coming closer as the steps became lesser for every footstep he made. One twist and click to the doorknob, finally… Light.

It was strange, as the halls were silent. It looked quite similar to the one the both of you were at, But it was of a different level as you could tell from the different scenery beyond the window. You were surprised as he suddenly laid you on the ground, checking your ankle.

"Hey, you alright? You kinda… Twisted your ankle." His tone was of concern, though a hint of tease "Pshh…You know, I couldn't believe you could lose your footing for something like that!" You pouted childishly, admitting in defeat for your carelessness. Something red flashed at the corner of your eye, immediately catching your attention.

"H-Hey!" His eyes widened in surprise as he watched you crawl over, looking at the wound closely… a bullet wound to the thigh? It was considered minor, the bullet had not traveled deep. You felt useless, already witnessing so much within a day… The death of your father, injured men, and even your 'protector' was wounded. Liquid formed from the corner of your eyes, hugging your knees tight.

You were afraid, what was going to happen?

You softly muttered apologizes, but was soon countered back by the man "Don't go apologizing right now!" He spoke in a serious tone, slightly frowning "Apologizing does NOTHING, how about we get up now? Besides, I can handle this minor wound… No doubt!" He flashed a smirk, standing up as he offered a hand to you.

"Didn't I promise to make it out alive, with you?"

He was right, what was the use of weeping and muttering sorrowful words? He wiped your tears with his thumb, caressing your cheek as he gave you a rewarding pat to the head "Anyway, you were brave… Don't break down now" He pulled you up, holding your hand.

"Saa, iko ze?"

It took the both of you a short while till you found stairs that lead down, though the strange stillness was disturbing. Both of you walked down the stairs, though the entrance to the outside world wide open right up front.

Ah, the exit!

Your eyes sparkled, seeing the opened door right ahead. He turned with a grin, holding your hand tight as the both of you ran...

"Heh, we're almost there! We made-"

...

BAM.

A gunshot?

A loud thud as the man before you fell to the ground, a gunshot to the abdomen. He clutched the fresh wound tightly, looking at your shocked figure. He was wincing in pain, seeing that the new bullet had reached into some deepness. He shouted one last command…

"RUN, RIGHT NOW!"

It had been months since that incident, now a memory with his side being the victor of some sort of 'mission'. He had fallen in a coma during that duration, a reason for loss of blood. You were given permission to visit him, hearing that he had woken up.

You were escorted into his ward, given some time to be alone with the man. He was soundly asleep, a face of bliss as you slowly sat down at the small corner of his bed. Tears of joy was what came from you, relieved that he had managed to survive. Clutching his hand tightly, the memories of that familiar warmth made you smile.

You heard a sigh, turning to look at the man "Crying… Again? When will you stop?" The eyes in which you were easily mesmerized by slowly opened, still maintaining that beautiful glint "Cheh…" He immediately sat up, pulling you into a warm embrace. Placing your head on his chest as he planted a kiss on your forehead "Don't shed those tears anymore, you hear me? Anyway…"

"If you're wondering about my name…" He quiet down his tone "It's…"

You smiled as he whispered his name, you finally knew.


End file.
